


Near Death

by astarryjelly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Making Out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Sleepy Cuddles, THEYRE SO CUTE, chat blanc is mentioned, idk how to create an akuma, im soft for them pls, reckless adrien, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: "It all happened so fast. Before he could think, he reacted, throwing himself in front of his lady.The akuma blast sent him flying backwards and he felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. The last thing he remembers is hearing her voice ring out, a guttural screech he had never heard fall from her lips before."---Adrien throws himself in front of an akuma again, but this time it really messes his lady up. Maybe it's not all bad though?Reckless/self sacrifical chat + an identity reveal + fluff
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Near Death

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh once again i worked on something instead of continuing the numerous other things im supposed to be working on. i edited this at like 2 am so its probably really messy but i hope you enjoy :D

It all happened so fast. Before he could think, he reacted, throwing himself in front of his lady. 

The akuma blast sent him flying backwards and he felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. The last thing he remembers is hearing her voice ring out, a guttural screech he had never heard fall from her lips before. 

“CHAT-” She shrieked, her voice cracking.

He flew backwards off the roof of the tall building slamming into the concrete with a hard crack. 

“Fuck, no.” She murmured, swinging down from the building to meet with her partner. 

She was by his side in an instant, brushing a gloved hand across his cheeks. 

“Chat! Chat are you ok? Please be ok. I need you right now.” She didn’t realize she was crying until she watched a hot tear drop onto his face. 

Her movements were cautious as she shifted to lay her head on his chest. His breathing was shallow and his heart was beating slowly. He was alive, she knew it, but he wouldn’t be for much longer if she didn’t help him fast. 

She had just gotten a grasp on her feelings, letting herself realize that she loved Chat and Adrien. Love, to her, was picturing a future together, someone she could always go to and trust, and when she closed her eyes and thought about who that would be

It wasn’t Adrien. 

Blood was pooling under his head and his face had lost almost all color. 

“God, Chat. I’ll be back I promise. Please just stay alive.” She sobbed. 

She swung back up to the roof of the building, her eyes trained on the spot Chat had stood previously, before snapping back to the battle. 

She was throbbing with a new anger. A sheer rage. Her mind flashed back to her partner laying on the pavement, 

Anger wasn’t the right word 

She was _furious_

She had already used her lucky charm and she knew that she didn’t have much time before she would be detransformed. She charged the akuma, using her yoyo to stick their legs together as she slid under them. She pulled the yoyo towards herself, pulling the akumas feet from under them. She grabbed the akumatized crystal necklace. She had no clue why the person was akumatized or what happened but she knew the akuma was in the expensive crystal necklace that hung around their neck. 

She threw the necklace at the floor as hard as she could, watching it shatter at her feet. The tiny butterfly flew up towards her face. 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma. It’s time to de-evilise!” 

After cleansing the akuma she knew she was about to detransform and had to make it quick. 

“Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” She watched as the tattered world around her returned to normal. 

Quickly, she made her way to the akumatized victim. 

This was the hard part, this was usually Chat’s job. Ladybug usually handled the press while Chat Noir handled the victims and calmed them down. 

“Hi!” She spoke in a rushed tone. The press was approaching fast. 

“W- What happened? Are you ok? Is everyone ok? What did I do?” They were panicked, their breathing uneven. She had no clue how Chat did this. 

“You were akumatized. It’s ok. Everyone is ok,” Her mind flashed back to her injured partner. The cure should have healed him, but they know from experience that it can’t fix everything. “I’m sorry I have to go. It’s really important.” 

Her earrings had begun to beep and she knew Chat’s transformation shouldn’t last too much longer either. 

Ladybug held the person in one arm, swinging them down to meet the press on the other side of the building. 

“Please, take them. I have to go, it’s extremely important. And remember,” She looked at the person she had just set down. “It’s ok, it’s not your fault. Bug, out!” She gave a big smile to the photographers before swinging onto the building and then back down on the other side. 

She landed at Chat’s side, dropping down to pick him up. Her moving caused him to stir. 

“M’lady?” He groaned softly, his face contorting in pain. 

“Chat!” She sobbed. “Please, let me take you somewhere. You got hurt so bad I just- please.” She cried. 

She felt a gloved hand against her cheek and looked to meet his vibrant green eyes.

They were so full of warmth and love. 

“It’s ok bugaboo. I’m ok.” 

She helped him get settled and swung the two of them up, through Paris. His head was rested against her shoulder and she tried to fight back the blush as she carried him. 

“What about our identities, Buginette? Your earrings are running out and I think my ring is too. And where are you gonna take me.” His voice was raw and hushed. 

“I don’t care anymore Chat. I thought you DIED today I just need to be somewhere safe with you.” Her voice cracked as she spoke and he felt his heart shatter. He HATED seeing her this upset, especially when he was the reason for it. 

He leaned back against the girl and let himself relax in her arms. He was slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain, he knew it. Just as she landed with a soft thud, somewhere, he lost it. 

She carried him carefully and laid him on the chaise.

“Chat?” She questioned. 

No response. 

“Fuck.” She murmured.  
\--  
She had begun pacing. Walking back and forth in front of the chaise. Her kwami had attempted to calm her down but nothing was working, in the end the two kwami’s had left the area, hiding someplace else. 

Both of their transformations had dropped almost as soon as he was placed on the lounge and he had just awoken. 

“M’Lady?” He groaned, shifting in the chair. 

She froze. 

“Chat oh my god!” Relief washed over her and before she could think she moved.

She lunged forward, her weight pushing him back in the chair. She pressed her lips to his passionately, her back arching to match the curve of his abdomen. Her arms slid around his neck and she kept pushing herself closer, as if she was afraid that he would vanish. 

He kissed back eagerly, pushing his confusion away to just live in the moment. 

His lady was _kissing him_

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer (if that was even possible). 

He stuttered for a moment upon realizing that he was not gripping spandex in his hands, but a bunch of wrinkled fabric. 

When they finally pulled apart, it all finally clicked, where he was, who she was, what happened. 

“Marinette?!” He stumbled for a moment. She was still seated between his legs, their torsos pressed together.

He took a moment to look at her, like seriously look at her. Suddenly it all made sense, her bluebell eyes, her soft pink lips, and the familiar heartbroken gaze. 

“Mon minou…” Her eyes were filled with tears, some spilling down her cheeks, voice cracking as she looked up at him. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks. 

“Bugaboo.” He murmured. 

She broke down in a fit of sobs. Her chest heaving and hands shaking. 

“Oh my god Adrien what the fuck.” She sobbed.

He racked his brain, trying to figure out what he had done. He went to move back in the chaise to make her more comfortable when a searing pain spread across his back. 

“OW!” 

“Ah I’m sorry!” She shot off the lounge, waving her hands frantically. 

He looked at her softly as he finally adjusted himself to lay down. 

“Hey hey hey Mari, it’s ok. I’m ok.”

She tried to even her breathing a bit and calm herself down. 

She strolled to his side and let him grab her by the waist, pulling her down to him. He kissed the tears off her face, kissing their tracks as well. He peppered kisses across her face until she calmed down. 

Eventually they shifted, the two of them lying side by side in the chaise. He ignored the pain in his neck and back in favor of the girl in his arms. This was his lady. 

Her head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his arms stroking her back softly. 

“Don’t scare me like that ever again ok?” She scolded, quietly. 

“If I’m being honest M’lady, I don’t even fully remember what happened. I remember being in a lot of pain, and then you carried me here and told me you didn’t care about identities because I… almost… died?? Or something along those lines.”

She tensed. 

“I- you just- it’s” She was stuttering again, her face growing red from panic. 

“Hey hey hey, It’s ok Mari. Take your time.”

She took a deep breath and got comfortable again, tracing small doodles on his left forearm. 

“The akuma sent a blast my way. Before I could even react, you jumped in front of me. It sent you flying off the roof of a really tall building. Chat- Adrien, you hit the ground… hard. I heard all sorts of cracks. I went down to look at you and you were barely breathing, you were covered in cuts and bruises and you were just laying in a pool of your own blood. I beat the akuma and tried to comfort them but that’s always been your job so it just freaked me out. The cure healed you mostly but I know it can’t heal all the damage and oftentimes the mental pain is worse.”

He sat there in awe, he never would have guessed it was that bad. His poor lady had been through so much that morning. 

“M’lady…” His voice cracked, watching her crumble over him was one of the worst things he had ever gone through. “I’m sorry.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

“It’s ok Chaton. You’re here now, that’s all that matters to me. I should probably check out the damage though…”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that Mari? I can always go do it myself.” 

“No Adrien, it’s ok. It’s easier. It’s just…” She hesitated, a blush spreading across her cheeks. “You have to take your shirt off.” She mumbled. 

He stared at her with a questioning glance. It was just his shirt? Until he had remembered overhearing Alya in the hallway with Mari, teasing her about her crush on Chat Noir. 

_Oh_

“Marinette,” She looked up at him anxiously. “I love you.” He spoke softly. 

He thought she was about to combust. Her face lit up in red and she shifted awkwardly. 

“I- I love you too Adrien.” 

He stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She took in a deep breath, suddenly she was hit with a whiff of his perfume and it all hit her. She pushed him away quickly. 

“You’re Adrien Agreste.” She stuttered. 

“And you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m confused.”

“You’re **the** Adrien Agreste. My stupid, handsome, flirty, annoying, weird partner has been none other than the guy I’ve loved for almost 3 years. I turned you down for you.” She was just rambling at this point. 

He moved quickly, jarring his back, to grab her wrists. 

“Marinette breathe. What do you mean turned me down for me?”

“God Adrien, you’re so oblivious, I’ve been in love with you for three years. 1 year with Chat Noir. Everytime you, Chat Noir you, would confess your love to me and I mentioned another boy, it was Adrien Agreste you!” She hit his chest lightly. 

“I guess we’re both oblivious cause Mari, I’ve been in love with you for the past year. I just thought that the other boy was Luka and I didn’t wanna make any moves.”

A loud cackle escaped her lips. 

“God, we’re so oblivious.”

“Agreed, should we um, check out the damage?” He asked. 

She flushed. 

“Oh yeah.”

He pulled his shirt off quickly and laid down on the chaise, his stomach pressed into the soft pink material. 

His back was covered in one large bruise with lots of smaller ones littered around it. The back of his head had a scar where it had cracked as well. The bruises were mostly yellow and green so they should hurt too bad, it was more the scale of them that was painful. 

“How’s it looking?” He questioned. 

A soft sigh fell from her lips. 

“Nothing too serious. Just a lot of bruising, that where most of the pain is probably coming from.” She smiled lightly. 

He rolled over. 

“Good. Now come here.” He smirked, reaching out for her. 

She slid into his arms and cuddled against the skin of his bare chest. 

His hands ran up her back gently, rubbing her gently. 

“I love you.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his sharp jawline.

“I love you too Marinette.” 

“I need you to stop doing these things.” She was quiet. 

“You know I can’t M’lady.” He whispered. 

She pulled away from him abruptly and that’s when the tears came back. 

She clutched herself tightly and crouched to the floor trying to stable herself. Her chest heaved and she felt like she was going to pass out. 

“Marinette?” 

No response. 

“Mari?” 

Nothing.

“M’lady?” 

She glanced up at him and began to cry more. 

He quickly dropped to her side. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” 

“Look at what you do to me!” She snapped, crying harder. She was going to pass out if he didn’t help her soon. 

“I need you to explain.” He spoke softly. 

“I cant keep losing you.” She whispered. 

He could only hug her. 

“I’m only doing it to protect you bugaboo.” 

“What would you do if something ever happened to me?” She was finally starting to breathe properly. 

“I don’t know what I would do. I think I would give up my miraculous. It would hurt me so badly.” 

“Imagine having to go through that all the time.” She sobbed. 

He froze. 

He was just trying to protect her, but was he really causing her this pain? He had never thought about what he would do without her, but he wouldn’t be able to go on. Does he really do that to her every single time? 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“I still have nightmares about Chat Blanc, please, kitty, I don’t know what to do without you.” 

“Chat Blanc?” 

“You were akumatized. In the future. You were all alone!”

“Hey but you fixed it right?” 

She nodded. 

“So we don’t have to worry. It’s ok. I’m here. I’ll try to be more careful, M'Lady.” 

He held her carefully, rising letting her lean on him. 

“Can we go to my bed?” 

He just nodded, walking with her up to her bed. 

After they settled down comfortably laying beside the bluenette.

“I understand that you just do it because you care about me.” She started, whispering. Her fingers traced his cheekbone carefully. “ and I know I can’t stop you. I’ll try to be more careful during battles if you try to take hits for me less ok?” 

He nodded softly. 

“Can I kiss you?” He murmured. 

She simply nodded, leaning forward and meeting him in the middle with a soft kiss. 

“We’re gonna be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i'm sorry this was really bad and i also had no clue how i was supposed to end this since i wrote the first half like a month ago. as always, this isn't beta read so im sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but i pretty much thrive off of comments and kudos so those are always super appreciated!! i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
